Driving Me Crazy
by xx myth master xx
Summary: Maggie joins Alex and Kara for movie night. One-shot.


This ship has ruined me and I can't stop thinking about it and reading fanfiction and what even happened to my Saturday?

* * *

Alex Danvers had always known something wasn't quite right. She had tried time and time again, but then there was work and Kara and life just seemed to get in the way. That's all it was; life getting in the way. She always told herself one day when things calmed down and she didn't have to go running about the place trying to save the city she would find a nice guy. Hell, she almost had herself convinced Maxwell Lord might be that guy, even if he wasn't _nice_. And then came Maggie Sawyer. Strutting in with her hair flowing behind her. Eyes always tinted with that mischievous glint. And a wit to match her own. She may as well have come in on a white horse delivering a blaring sign to some silent part of her brain.

Now every inch of her skin is on fire being just a few feet away from the Detective. And more than one place inside her body is throbbing with an ache she doesn't quite know how to name. Or perhaps doesn't really want to name seeing as to how infuriating the other woman is.

"Earth to Alex" Kara waves her hand in front of her face. "Where are you?"

Alex shakes her head and snaps out of her haze. She doesn't have to turn to look at Maggie's face to know it holds that signature smirk, but she does anyway. Maggie shakes her head a fraction of an inch and her eyes challenge Alex to answer her sister's question. No matter how hard she may try, she cannot control the red trying to make itself to her cheeks, which only contributes to Maggie's lips curving up even higher. Alex rolls her eyes and returns her attention to Kara with eyebrows raised in a question.

"What movie are we watching?" The blonde repeats.

Alex shrugs. "You choose."

"Any preferences, Detective?" Kara turns over to Maggie.

"You can call me Maggie, you know. Your sister and I are such close friends." She draws out the last three words and they succeed in their intent to make Alex squirm in her place.

"Alright then. Anything you want to watch Maggie?"

"You go ahead and pick."

Kara busies herself with the stack of DVDs in front of her with the two women sitting on either side of her turning their heads to face each other.

Maggie puts her hand on her head letting the fingers twine with strands of her hair and rests her elbow on the backrest of the couch. She seems to have made herself at home and it only goes it irk Alex more, except it doesn't really. She is actually enjoying seeing the Detective unwind and relax, not that Maggie isn't always a little on the casual side with her easy charm and her effortless banter. Alex opens her mouth, but before she can even find her words Maggie's phone rings and the spell is broken. Alex snaps her head away and joins Kara in rifling through the DVDs, but her attention is still on the other woman.

"Shit, sorry! I forgot. Give me ten?" Maggie bites her lip.

Alex's throat goes dry instantly. She shakes her head. This reaction is silly. Of course, Maggie would be leaving eventually, but it still sets something off inside her.

"Another hot date?" Alex's eyebrows fold into a question she only wants a two letter answer to.

"Actually, yeah. Let me crash movie night another time?" Maggie gets off the couch.

"Oh no so soon? And just when I've finally found the perfect one." Kara holds up the disc. "Enjoy your date." She beams at Maggie but Alex looks like she's being strangled: Her eyes too wide, along with her smile.

"Have fun," she finally manages while something burns in her gut like acid rising up the length of her spine as she grits her teeth into a forced smile that stays on for too long.

Maggie throws her a look but says nothing as she makes her way to the door. Alex follows her outside and lets the door close behind them.

"I don't think you have to drop me all the way there, Danvers."

"I just-" Alex begins to say something, but she doesn't quite know how to put it into words.

"I'm on a clock. You have something you want to say?"

She starts to shake her head, but the words spill out of their own accord. "You're driving me crazy." If she could, Alex would smack the voice in her head that came up with that dialogue.

Maggie waits patiently for her to continue, but when it is apparent that Alex has no other words left, she pushes for more. "Care to elaborate?"

"I've been with a few guys you know. But they were always casual. I never really got into it. I guess I didn't realize what was wrong until you just came in with all of that happening." She gestured towards the other woman's body.

Maggie moves to come closer and Alex's breath hitches. She doesn't stop a few paces away. She keeps coming closer and Alex is frozen in place with her eyes wide with a mix of fear and anticipation.

"Do I make you nervous, Danvers?" Maggie whispers from so close Alex can practically feel the warmth of her breath.

Alex gulps.

Maggie chuckles and puts her hand on her arm. Alex feels like her skin is on fire and her breathing comes out ragged. She never lets anyone wreck her composure like this, but Maggie Sawyer it would seem, plays by no one else's rules.

"Your date is probably wondering where you are." Alex can only muster a bare whisper as Maggie traces her finger over her bare skin.

"I'm sure she'll pick someone else up at the bar if she hasn't already."

"Maggie," The word leaves like a question as she is backed into the wall beside the door.

"You drive you pretty crazy too, Danvers."

"Oh"

Maggie comes forward and Alex leans in without even thinking about it. Maggie's lips are soft against hers and Alex isn't used to kissing women in hallways or well, kissing women at all, but she thinks she could do this for a while. Her hand finds her nape and the other rests on Maggie's arm while Maggie's own two hands are on her waist. The warmth of the other woman this close to her is electric. Alex does not want to admit how long she has wanted this. Her hand slides down Maggie's back. And the door bursts open.

Kara stands there with her eyes comically wide and her mouth curved in an O. The glee on her face couldn't be masked even if she tried. The pair split apart with a blush creeping over the taller woman's cheeks, but a plain smirk over Maggie's.

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" Kara practically jumps up and down.

Alex gives her sister a pointed glare which makes her stop squealing and quickly turn away to go back inside, leaving the door open for them.

"So that happened." Alex makes an attempt at nonchalance, but that never seems to hold up around the Detective.

"Yep," Maggie turns back towards the door.

"Oh, you're not leaving?"

"And miss the chance to do that again? I don't think so."

Alex smiles, her blush deepening and follows the other woman back inside, letting the door close behind her.


End file.
